Voice messaging systems, such as the AT&T Audix.RTM. system, typically allow a service subscriber to record one or more messages, referred to as personal greetings, for presentation to callers who are attempting to reach the subscriber, immediately upon a caller becoming connected to the voice messaging system. Many subscribers like to use the personal greeting mechanism as a way to provide information about their whereabouts during the day. The personal greeting can then be used by the caller to locate the subscriber, e.g., for emergency communications or interactions. Alternatively, the personal greeting informs the caller when and where the subscriber will be available for normal contact. But a subscriber's schedule may be such that the personal greeting may need to be changed several times during a day, according to the subscriber's changing schedule. It is very cumbersome and inconvenient to require that the subscriber manually re-record and administer a new personal greeting with such frequency.